gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Jesse-Rachel Relationship
The Rachel-Jesse relationship is the romantic relationship/friendship between Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James. Their couple name is most commonly referred to as St. Berry; however, occasionally they are known as Rasse or Jessel. They can also be referred to as Double Diva. Overview Season 1 Hell-O, Rachel is seen at the music store searching for a song to sing for the Hello assignment. Rachel runs into Jesse St. James, the popular lead male singer of Vocal Adrenaline. She's flipping through a book of Lionel Richie sheet music. Jesse's first words to her are "Lionel Richie, huh? One of my favorites." She is starstruck that the ''Jesse St. James is speaking to her as she already knew him as the lead singer of their rival glee club, Vocal Adrenaline. He says that he knows her as well—''he saw her perform Don't Rain On My Parade at Sectional's which he described as flawed and completely lacking the emotional depth of the original singer. He then takes her sheet music, smiles, and admits that she is talented. He reveals that he is a senior at Carmel High with a full ride to UCLA and clearly believes that Vocal Adrenaline will win Nationals, a title that would only be "gravy" considering the three national titles he already has. He also admits that he often comes to the music store to "flip through the autobiographies to pick up some lifestyle tips". Then he suggests that they take Hello "for a spin". As they sing, Rachel seems to be rather taken by him and his talent. After they sing the whole music store applauds them, and he asks her out. She readily accepts. Later on in the episode it appears that their date went well as Rachel has a picture of Jesse in her locker. Finn asks Rachel to take him back after he dumped her for Santana and Brittany and is surprised when she rejects him. She tells him about Jesse, and Finn seems to think that Jesse is playing her and asks her if she finds it at all weird that the lead of their competition at Regional's suddenly takes an interest in her. She defends their relationship however and says that their love and respect for each other's talent will carry them through their Romeo and Juliet relationship. Finn is jealous and worried about the team and tells Mr. Schuester and the rest of the glee club about Jesse and Rachel's relationship. The rest of New Directions are uneasy about the relationship because they believe Jesse is spying on them for Vocal Adrenaline through Rachel. They threaten to kick Rachel out of the club if she doesn't break it off. When Rachel tries to find out if Jesse really is ''just playing her, she ends up looking for him in Carmel High's auditorium. When she asks Jesse, she tells him if he is just playing her, she'll die emotionally because it'll be the biggest heartbreak (like Barbra's in ''The Way We Were). Jesse laughs at her dramatics and tells her she's a bigger drama queen than he is. In order to ease he worries, Jesse introduces her to "Jesse, the guy who's nuts about her. The guy who would never hurt her" because she only knows him as "Jesse St. James, the star of Vocal Adrenaline, her competition at Regional's." Rachel then tells him that if she's going to date him, it has to be in secret. He agrees. They end up making out on the stage, but Jesse sees Shelby out of the corner of his eye and looks at her before deepening their kiss. Rachel tells the rest of New Directions and Finn that they are broken up. Finn is relieved and asks for them to be a couple again, but she rejects him again and claims that their team can't have any more stress with Regional's approaching. Finn tells her that he will fight for her and he won't give up that easy; he's not just "some guy she can blow off at the music store." The Power of Madonna In the beginning of the episode, Rachel confronts Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Santana, and Brittany about sex. She has a flashback to the previous Friday night after her and Jesse's date to a Wiggles concert. They were making out on her bed since her dads weren't home, and it was "erotic and romantic." Jesse says they should do "it", referring to sex. Rachel becomes hesitant and admits to being a virgin before asking Jesse if he is a virgin. Jesse replies "What do you think?" and claims it's "no big deal." Rachel bashfully tells him "for a girl it is", and the scene reverts back to the present where Rachel claims Jesse got "really crabby" afterwards and didn't even take home the Care Bear she won him. When they can't give her sound advice, she seeks out Emma, the school guidance counselor, who can't give her any real advice either. Jesse ends up texting Rachel to meet him in her school library. She finds him in the Stephen Sondheim biography section for their "clandestine meeting place because only he would be able to express his melancholy." Jesse admits he feels bad about what happened Friday night and trying to push Rachel into having sex and claims he was out of line. He tells her he's willing to wait, and when she's ready, he'll make sure he's "fastidiously groomed." Rachel looks breathless for a moment before telling him, "I'm ready." Jesse looks surprised and hugs her, smiling, while Rachel looks slightly unsure behind his back. When Jesse comes over to 'do the deed', Rachel is nervous in her bathroom. The episode becomes a fantasy as Rachel comes out of her bathroom singing "Like A Virgin" to Jesse (along with Emma, Will, Finn, and Santana). Jesse looks at her excitedly when she comes out, and they dance around her room while having a bit of foreplay. When the fantasy is over, Rachel is still in her bathroom, not having moved even an inch. Jesse calls through her bathroom door, knocking and asking if she's okay. When she doesn't respond, he tells her she should just come out so they could talk, or sing about it. When Rachel does come out, she tells him she can't do it. She sits on her bed while Jesse sits next to her, and she continues saying it wouldn't be right for the team. When he incredulously asks what the team has to do with it, she says it would be like sleeping with the enemy. She then continues with her real reason for not sleeping with him, telling him she'd also be betraying herself since she's truly not ready. Jesse understands. Jesse switches out of Carmel High and into McKinley (he moves to his uncle's house which is in McKinley's district) in order to be with Rachel. When Rachel asks why he's doing this, he tells her, "Because when you love something, you gotta go for it." He knew she would never be with him if he were on the opposing team, so he left Vocal Adrenaline for her. Finn doesn't react well to Jesse joining their team since he's jealous of Rachel and Jesse dating, but Rachel is happy Jesse now goes to school with her. At the end of the episode, New Directions perform "Like A Prayer". At the end of the number, Rachel jumps into Jesse's arms and he swings her around in a big hug, both smiling excitedly. In this episode, Jesse was supposed to sing "Burning Up" with Vocal Adrenaline singing background, but it did not make the final cut of the episode. Instead, Madonna's version is played in the background while Brittany convinces Santana to take Finn's virginity. Jesse and Rachel were supposed to sing "Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love", but it also did not make the final cut; however, their rendition of the song is played in the background as they make out in Rachel's room in the beginning of the episode. Dream On In the beginning of the episode, Jesse returns from spring break. He watches her practicing a Laurie's big ballet routine from Oklahoma, and she stops dancing when she realizes he is there. After exchanging casualties (things are still tense between them since Jesse left for spring break right after the Run Joey Run ordeal), he asks her what she's performing. When she tells him, she also confesses it's her dream to play the title roles in Evita ''and ''Funny Girl and Laurie in Oklahoma. Jesse slowly approaches her telling her that isn't a dream: "A dream is something that fills up the emptiness inside. The one thing that you know if it came true, all of the hurt would go away. You singing 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' in front of a sold out crowd isn't a fantasy—it's an inevitability." Rachel immediately gives him a tight hug which he reciprocates, Rachel looking relieved and him looking happy. Rachel confesses she thought he wouldn't come back to which he replies, "And miss all your drama? Never." They entire McKinley's halls, and Jesse puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close to him. They walk down the hall, and Jesse asks Rachel what she wants most when she lies awake in bed at night and what's missing from her life, and Rachel simply replies, "My mom." Rachel tells him she just wants to know who she is, and she doesn't really have to meet her. Rachel relays to him the only reason she hasn't asked her dads is because she doesn't want to hurt their feelings. Jesse tells her he'll help her look, and they don't have to tell her dads because he wants to make all of her dreams come true. Jesse is studying in the library when Rachel excitedly rushes up to him telling him she's found her mother. She holds up a picture of Patti LuPone. Jesse gently points out the flaws in her logic, and Rachel dejectedly asks him if he'd like to hear her reasoning why Bernadette Peters is her mother. Jesse asks her why she doesn't want to know the truth. Rachel replies she doesn't want her mother to "turn out to be a teenage trollope like Quinn, or worse, some skanky girl who'd do anything for money, including giving her up." Jesse tells her maybe her mother had a good reason for what she did. Jesse decides they need to do a real investigation to find out who her mother really ''is. Rachel offers her idea of looking through her childhood memorabilia in her basement. "It's sort of a little Rachel Berry museum." Rachel comes into her room with boxes where Jesse is waiting. They find her sonograms and baby teeth along with her first singing trophy from when she was eight months old. When Rachel isn't looking, Jesse takes a cassette out of his shirt pocket labeled "From mother to daughter." He pretends to take it out of the box before asking, "What's this?" He quickly tries to play it, but Rachel stops him frantically claiming she isn't ready. She's not ready, and "what if she's singing on the tape. What if she's terrible, or, worse, what if she's better than herself?" She asks Jesse to leave. Jesse leaves Rachel's house and enters Shelby's car outside sopping wet. He tells her he can't get her to listen to the tape, and Shelby tells him he needs to try harder. In their conversation it is revealed that Shelby asked Jesse to "befriend" Rachel, only Jesse decided to date her instead. Shelby tells Jesse to just get her to listen to the tape and to make sure she finds out she's the one singing on it, and then he can come back to Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse tells Shelby that although he started this entire mess to hone in on his acting abilities, he thinks he kind of likes her and doesn't want her to get hurt. Later, Rachel walks into her bedroom only to find Jesse already there putting the cassette into her tape player. Rachel rushes over to stop him yelling she's not ready, but Jesse gently takes her hands in his and says, "Yes, you are." He swoops down and kisses her slowly (this being their goodbye kiss unbeknownst to Rachel), and he presses play and leaves the room. At the end of the episode, New Directions perform a group number of Dream A Little Dream during which Jesse casts Rachel a regretful, concerned, and sad look while Rachel is still feeling melancholy from listening to the tape. Funk Jesse's feelings for Rachel were contradicted in Funk. Jesse calls her to meet him in McKinley's parking lot. She goes thinking they will make up. When she sees him, they both smile, but Vocal Adrenaline members appear from their hiding places and egg Rachel. When the members of Vocal Adrenaline goad Jesse to egg Rachel, he's hesitant; however, when Rachel tells him to break the egg like he broke her heart, Jesse replies with an "I loved you" promptly before cracking the egg on her forehead. Season 2 Prom Queen In the episode Prom Queen Jesse comes back from Los Angeles to see Rachel, interrupting her in the auditorium while she sings Rolling in the Deep'' (they continue the song as a duet). He tells her that the dumping-and-egging thing was his one great regret and that he hopes to make amends with her. He asked Rachel regarding whats her plan for prom. Rachel invites him to join her, Sam, and Mercedes on their "Prom on a Budget" (something that does not go unnoticed by Finn, who tries to convince her otherwise). During prom, Rachel seems to be enjoying herself with Jesse. Later, during Blaine's number (I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You) where Jesse and Rachel were dancing happily, Jesse start to kiss Rachel's neck passionately and Rachel seems to like it, but a little uncomfortable.Finn grows increasingly uncomfortable with the two of them and picks a fight with Jesse, much to Quinn's chagrin, which results in both Finn and Jesse getting kicked out of the prom. Funeral Jesse is helping out New Directions to prepare for Nationals and beat Vocal Adrenaline. As seen in the promo, the glee club doesn't want him there. When Rachel performs My Man for the solo audition, Jesse asks Rachel if she is singing to anybody in particular. He seems disappointed when she answers, "Not really." After her performance, Jesse has nothing but compliments and praise to say, whereas the other auditions received criticism and backlash. In fact, Jesse called Mercedes "lazy" when she had no choreography but didn't insult Rachel at all when she had no choreography, as well. Later in the auditorium, when Jesse is telling Rachel who won the solo, Jesse leans in to kiss Rachel, which she returns gladly. Also, when Mercedes and Rachel are arguing over the solos, Mercedes tells Rachel, "I know you're still in love with him but do you HAVE to make it so obvious?" Rachel does not deny this fact, possibly proving she still has feelings for Jesse as well. New York Jesse is seen in the audience with Will, and he explains he's here to watch them perform, to which Will questions if he's only here to see Rachel. After the New Directions preform, Rachel and Finn are discussing the kiss when Jesse interupts. He compliments Rachel on her singing and says shes pretty. Photos 28267117.png tumblr_lg8kyfKX2j1qczpi0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lhydjuKDBI1qcbli3o1_500.png tumblr_liv9ki3He31qattcxo1_400.png tumblr_lj5nfsCV421qi5q35o1_500.jpg tumblr_lj9qleSsdi1qcldwmo1_500.png tumblr_ljrwp8Oi7q1qb9pimo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgxuf4qnZT1qfmuf1o1_500.gif tumblr_lh5a5yp1UI1qb9pimo1_500.gif tumblr_lhbqbfM19B1qa6milo1_500.jpg tumblr_lhbz65VXdt1qa6milo1_500.jpg tumblr_li7m7oaZya1qf11i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_ljdd11jS8t1qcqribo1_500.gif tumblr_ljo0hwJ1dB1qfupqho1_500.gif tumblr_ljx0jy2N7U1qec5vqo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljx6g75Fli1qang9ho1_500.png tumblr_lk0eohOXbd1qang9ho1_500.png tumblr_lk2aiqMaPb1qang9ho1_500.png tumblr_lhmkyngoV71qa3yh8o1_500.gif tumblr_liz8mmRkvq1qc5cp0o1_500.gif tumblr_lj1a0m0CtK1qcvr0do1_r1_500.png tumblr_lj011eny3D1qcvr0do1_r1_500.png tumblr_lj70tpYNI61qay2jco1_500.png tumblr_ljcoc0n0481qb2utvo1_500.png tumblr_ljgy8ofxtm1qd1240o1_500.jpg tumblr_ljkjzmFsee1qec5vqo1_500.gif tumblr_ljm6cyaHhP1qang9ho1_500 (1).gif tumblr_ljwsn3wOHB1qcvr0do1_500.png tumblr_ljx9sveRS71qc80kqo1_500.gif tumblr_ljxkvvOLhF1qc7v8jo1_500.gif tumblr_ljxszl0X7B1qa4jiro1_500.gif tumblr_ljzak7QLCJ1qec5vqo1_500.gif tumblr_lk6bchToED1qg076no1_500.jpg tumblr_lk6jo0KHjI1qcvr0do1_500.png tumblr_lk42kfyZi81qcvr0do1_500.gif tumblr_lka9oknRXW1qby3uzo1_500.png tumblr_lkdkybjxzh1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lkfj9odNwm1qcwoq1o1_500.png tumblr_lkft4dCHmE1qec5vqo1_500.png tumblr_lkft4dCHmE1qec5vqo1_500.png tumblr_lkhbilsJAv1qd1240o1_500.gif tumblr_lkj0d4JY861qcvr0do1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkn1oj4H6r1qcvr0do1_r1_500.png tumblr_lkopecEGyv1qg076no1_500.jpg tumblr_lkoz1x4BKL1qhzljuo1_500.gif tumblr_lkp8t5aEz31qa4jiro1_500.gif tumblr_lkpc8xK3LM1qec5vqo1_500.gif tumblr_lkrbkyNlgf1qdz03lo1_500.gif tumblr_lkrbq8hh2d1qhcpnto1_500.gif tumblr_lkscm3DGPv1qc6id1o1_400.gif Jdlks.JPG Rachel Rolling In The Deep.jpg Rolling In The Deep.jpg 292791193.gif Ffdsjd.JPG Firstfourth.JPG 1x14 Rachel and Jesse kiss.PNG 1x14 Rachel and Jesse meet each other for the first time.png 370px-Rachel-and-Jesse-look.jpg Awkward Prom Smile.JPG Back.JPG Couples- St. Berry.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12438216-1280-720.jpg Fromjennyfofenny.png G9GEE7oq8NjIbCCIOPYy Q16840.png Hello.png Hello Twelve Glee.jpg Hkj.JPG Huh.JPG Impromtu performance.jpg Jesse-Rachel1.jpg Jesse-UCLA.jpg Jesse45.png Jesse456.gif Jesse566.jpg Jesserachellocker.jpeg Kiss.JPG Lea and Jonathan.jpg Mom.JPG Most Delicious Couple Ever.png Mother dearest.JPG Rachel-and-jesse.jpg Singing.jpg St-Berry-glee-15052877-500-371.jpg St. Berry;).jpg St. Berry (3).jpg St. Berry -3.jpg St. Berry Prom.png Too Awesome.JPG Tumblr kzuslsd6DA1qbri4io1 500.jpg Tumblr ld1m7xamd31qb9beqo1 500.png Tumblr ld33e460lo1qb9beqo1 500.gif Tumblr lifqgnh4jZ1qfjv4io1 500.jpg RachelAndJesse.jpeg ....jpg 1x21 Jesse eggs Rachel.PNG 20.png 8baad4c20c86ffea Jesse-St-James-Glee.jpg Bohemianrhapsodyjesse.JPG Dflf.jpg Jdlqjdlq.JPG Jesse-Emoticons-jesse-st-james-15326436-500-419.jpg Jesse-Rachel.jpg Jesse-jesse-st-james-12738945-400-240.gif Jkll.JPG Lea michele and jonathan groff glee.png Eggsrachel.jpg tumblr_ll3053PiCR1qavkozo1_500.gif glee11.png ava.jpg bdgf.jpg facas.jpg fgir.jpg fsvs.jpg gbfdz.jpg hjg;.jpg qqq.jpg sfgs.jpg TTVA.jpg undefined hellojjjj.jpg Rachel-Jesse-rachel-and-jesse-11520402-1024-640.jpg St. Berry Skating.gif St. Berry at Prom.gif St. Berry Dance.gif Category:Relationships